


Bad boys need to be punished

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Punishment, Slave Harry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being a naughty boy and Liam has to punish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boys need to be punished

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 22nd birthday Harry! Here's some lirry for everyone x

Out of all Liam's four slaves, Harry was the most well behaved. The youngest of the four, he would follow the rules, be polite and obey all of Liam's rules. He's had the occasional punishment but apart from them, he was a very good boy and Liam was very proud of that. But one morning, Harry wasn't being his usual happy self, he was feeling moody and not bothered.

He went down for breakfast in the dining room with his master and the other slaves like every morning. He just slumped down on his chair and started eating breakfast. "How are you this morning Harry?" Liam asked when he realised that Harry had not said anything. "Fine." The boy simply said, not even looking at his master. Louis, Sophia and Niall noticed Harry's mood. Usually the boy would be full of chatter and happy to see his master. Liam decided not to say anything to Harry, wanting to talk to him later. He told the slaves that he was going to work today for a few hours. Harry just shrugged, not really bothered.

After breakfast, Harry went straight to his bedroom without speaking to anyone. He was currently on his bed, stroking Belle the cat's soft fur. He seemed to be sick of everything today and not wanted to do anything, he just hated everything. Suddenly the door opened, showing Liam, he was dressed in a smart suit ready for work. "Harry, I'm off to work now, what are doing today?" Harry just shrugged, not even looking at his master. Liam sighed. "Well do you want to help Sophia with the gardens?" "Not really." 

Liam just sighed one more time as he had enough. "Harry, what is wrong with you, you're acting like a child." Liam said in anger. "Nothing I'm fine." Harry replied, giving his master a look. Liam rolled his eyes. "Ok well if you're fine then I guess you're ok having no dessert tonight until you've sorted out that attitude." Harry gasped a little at his master's bluntness. He was getting upset as Liam was about to leave, he suddenly said something that he would regret. 

"D-daddy's a d-dick!" Harry shouted as Liam stopped and turned to Harry, shocked as to what his boy had said. "What did you just say?" Liam asked sternly, as Harry realised what he had said. Harry's green eyes opened wide in shock as his lip trembled. Liam had a strict rule for Harry to not swear, he didn't like his youngest doing it. Liam would've punished the boy straight away for his swearing but he realised he was late for work and he had an important meeting soon. "Harry that is a disgusting thing to say." Liam said to the scared boy. "I would you punish you now but I'm late for work." And with that Liam slammed the door shut not looking at the scared boy.

Liam gripped on the sterling wheel of his car as he drove to work, he was still very angry at what Harry said to him, he couldn't believe his boy would say such a horrible word. He tried to forget about it and think about work. When he eventually got to his offices, he had calmed down a little bit, but he was still upset. He walked through the busy building to his own private office, not speaking to anyone. When he was finally in his office he sat down at his large desk and sighed, trying to calm his body down and concentrate on the day ahead. He could still see Harry's scared little eyes looking at him, but he knew he had to stand his ground, he needed to punish Harry when he got home. But now he had to concentrate on work.

Liam found it harder to work today then he expected. He had a couple of meetings with clients, a few phone conferences and had Nick being an arsehole, but he still could see his Harry in his mind. It distracted him most of the day and by the time two o'clock came round, he decided to leave early, he owned the business so no one complained. He finally felt a little relaxed as he drove his car back home, he needed to think of what to say to Harry and explain to him what he had done. Eventually Liam got back to his mansion, ready to talk to Harry.

When he walked into his home, he saw Miss Edith the housekeeper dusting one of the tables. She looked up when the door opened seeing Liam walking in. "Oh hello Mr Payne," she said a little surprised. "I wasn't expecting back this early." "Yeah, I was feeling a little tired and it's been a slow day." Miss Edith just nodded in response. "How's everything been today?" Liam asked, undoing his top button. "Fine, just the same." Miss Edith replied. "And how have the slaves been?" Miss Edith hesitated a bit, which rarely happened. Liam looked a little worried. "Is everything ok?" Miss Edith just sighed.

"Harry's been crying all day, he's not stopped." Liam looked up concerned. He knew Harry would've been upset but not as bad as crying all day. "Where is he now?" "He's in Sophia's room, she's been comforting him all day, so has Niall and Louis but nothing has been helping." Liam was starting to feel guilty about this morning, he knew he shouldn't have shouted at Harry like that but he knew Harry needed to be punished. "Ok well I'll go see him now. Thank you Miss Edith." The older lady nodded as Liam went upstairs and Miss Edith went back to her dusting.

When Liam got upstairs, he saw both Niall and Louis waiting outside Sophia's door, both looking very concerned. Niall noticed Liam's presence and he went over to his master and gave him a hug. "Hey Ni." Liam whispered returning the hug to the Irish slave. "What's been happening?" Louis went up to Liam as well. "Well, I went to see if Harry's room to see if wanted to spend the day with me. I noticed he looked moody this morning so I went in his room and I saw him on the floor crying his eyes out. We've all been trying to calm him down all day but nothing's working. He's not been eating or drinking, he's in a bad state." 

Liam couldn't help but appreciate how his three slaves helped Harry today, it showed how they all cared for one another and looked out for each other. "Thank you boys for looking after him today." Liam said with both boys nodding. "Now why don't you both go to the TV room for a bit and watch a movie, I will deal with Harry now." Both slaves agreed as they gave Liam a kiss before they went.

Liam's heart nearly broke when he saw what was happening in the room. Sophia was sat on the bed with Harry on her lap, crying his eyes out and shaking a little. The girl was trying to calm Harry down but nothing seemed to work. Sophia looked up when the door opened, smiling a little at her master. "Harry." Liam said softly, making said boy whimper and try to get closer to Sophia, trying to avoid master. Liam's heart dropped a little, not believing that his Harry was now scared of him, the last thing he ever wanted was for his slaves to be scared of him. 

"Harry, look at me." Liam said making the younger boy look up at him. His face was bright red, his eyes were puffy from all the crying and his small body was shaking as if he had been thrown in cold water. "M-m-master." Harry mumbled between sobs, not able to get any words out. Liam went to sit by his two slaves, placing his hand on Harry's arm gently. "Harry, I want you to go to my room and calm yourself down, get some water and clean your face." Harry looked at Sophia and all she did was nod. He whispered a little thank you and stood up and walked out the room. 

Liam looked over to Sophia, who looked a little nervous. Since being Liam's slave, Harry was like a little brother to Sophia. The girl cared for him and looked after him and Liam was grateful for that. "Has he been like this all day?" Liam asked. "Yes master. He's barley left our sides all day, he's terrified." Liam just nodded. "Thank you for looking after him baby, I appreciate it." Sophia smiled as she gave her master a hug. Liam gave her a kiss and told her he will sort out Harry, leaving the room after that.

When Liam got to his own room, he saw Harry sitting on the side of the bed. His head was down but he had stopped crying, although he was shaking a little. Liam walked slowly to the bed. "Harry." Liam whispered, making the slave look up. Liam sat down beside Harry, being as calm as he could. "I'm sorry master." Harry whispered eventually. "I understand if you want to sell me." Liam looked at Harry in shock. "Baby, I would never sell you, I wouldn't dream it." Harry smiled a little, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Liam.

"Now baby, I want to ask you why you were upset?" Liam asked, even though he kind of knew the answer. "I upset my master by being naughty, I'm not a good salve to master." Harry looked down to his lap, playing with his fingers, feeling like he didn't deserve to look at Liam. "Harry, you're not a bad slave, and I'm not upset, I'm just disappointed about your behaviour this morning. Why were you like that?" 

Harry looked up to Liam, his eyes were still red from crying and he looked tired. "I didn't sleep well last night master." He mumbled, making Liam smile a little. "So you were feeling a little grumpy?" Liam asked, which made Harry nod. Liam couldn't help but cuddle his youngest, he knew Harry could get grumpy from lack of sleep. "Baby, you should've told me then none of this would have happened. "Sorry master." Harry whimpered, making Liam's heart break a little. He knew when Harry called li master instead of daddy, it meant Harry was feeling guilty and didn't feel worthy of the word daddy.

"Now love, I still need to punish you." Liam said making Harry jump a little, he started shaking again, and a few tears rolled from his eyes. "Baby," Liam said calmly. "You were naughty this morning and that can't go un-punished, I want you to lay on my lap and I will spank you. The sooner we do it the sooner it's over." Harry whimpered again, although he had been spanked by other masters, he never been spanked by Liam, a few smacks to the bum but that was it. "Harry, everything will be fine, it will be over before you know it." Liam patted his lap for Harry to come.

Harry nervously laid over Liam's large lap, shaking a little as Liam took of his leggings and boxers off, revealing Harry's cute little bum. Liam placed his hand on Harry's body, trying to calm him down, he knew it would be hard for the boy, but he needed to be punished it was only fair. "Now Harry, I'm going to give you 20 spanks, 10 for your mood and 10 for your swearing." "Ok master." Harry said, accepting his fate. Before he realised it, Liam's hand smacked Harry's left cheek.

Harry gasped at sudden pain, moving a little. "Don't move Harry, it'll take longer." Liam said as he spanked Harry's other cheek, making the boy whimper. Liam kept on spanking his bum as Harry tried to stay still on Liam's lap. The master kept count on how many spanks he was given as he heard Harry started crying a little. At the last spank, Liam smacked his bum a little hard, making the slave scream in pain. Liam straight away pulled Harry in for a hug, knowing he would be in a lot of pain. Harry was full on crying now, grasping onto Liam for dear life.

"Daddy." Harry whimpered. "Daddy, I'm really sorry, I won't do it again." Liam felt a little relief as Harry called him daddy again. "It's ok baby boy, daddy's here. Your punishment's over, I forgive you." Liam reassured his youngest as the two hugged for while, as Harry said daddy over and over again. The boy eventually calmed down a little and stopped crying. Liam laid himself and Harry down on the bed, the younger being on top and laying peacefully. Master and space just laid in silence for a while, both content laying there with each other. Harry smiled a little at Liam, making Liam smile at his adorable slave, who made his heart grow big. 

Eventually Harry spoke. "Daddy?" He said softly. "What is your favourite thing about the four of us?" Liam furrowed his brow, now and again Harry would ask a random question like this to Liam for no particular reason. "Do you mean one thing I like about each of you?" Liam asked, making Harry nod. Liam thought for a moment. Although he cared for all his slaves equally, there were little things that each slave had that Liam liked.

"Well," the older man started. "With you, I like your cuddles and kisses, they make me feel very good." Liam pulled Harry closer to prove his point. "I like Niall's stories and songs and his positive out look on life, I like Sophia's caring mind and how she looks after everyone and I like Louis's sassiness, yes it can be a pain but I don't mind that." Liam felt Harry snuggle close to him, content with the answer. "But just remember baby, I care for all of you equally, you are all so important to me and I don't want you to ever think I will ever sell, wouldn't dream of it." Harry smiled softly, feeling very happy. Eventually Harry's stomach started rumbling, making Liam chuckle. "Looks someone is hungry, why don't we get some food?" Harry nodded as the two stood up and left the room, holding each other's hand and forgetting that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
